


Jailhouse Rock

by GirthMan



Series: DC Comics Commissions [12]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Excessive Pre-Cum, Excessive Pre-come, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Frottage, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Come, Pre-Cum, Rough Oral Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sounding, Surprise Kissing, Threesome - F/F/M, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Urethral Play, Vaginal Sex, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionNate is laying low after his recovery at Titans Tower, but he couldn't be more bored.Maybe a little alone time with Harley Quinn is what he needs to unwind...
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/original male character, Harley Quinn/Original Male Character, Helena Bertinelli/Harleen Quinzel, Huntress (DCU)/Harley Quinn, Kara Zor-El/Original Character(s), Kara Zor-El/Original Male Character(s)
Series: DC Comics Commissions [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059977
Kudos: 16





	Jailhouse Rock

“Have I ever told you about what Jess can do with her ring?”  
  
Kara spoke softly, trying not to move too much as she lay naked next to Nate, resting her head on his bare chest. She stared lazily at his stiff, slick shaft, which she idly stroked as they both reclined.  
  
“Jess, Jess… Jessica… Cruz, right?” Nate asked, groaning softly as a fresh dribble of pre-cum escaped his tip. “You’ve mentioned her name, yeah, but I don’t think you ever went into specifics.”  
  
“Well, turns out there’s some pretty crazy things you can do with a power ring,” Kara began, a small smile creasing her lips. “Jess ran into an alien once… _Big_ guy, bigger than most of the bad guys I’ve taken on…”  
  
“Let me guess,” Nate said, a knowing grin on his face.  
  
“Whatever you’re about to say, it’s probably right,” Kara giggled, stroking Nate a bit faster. “She used just about everything she could imagine to get him under control… She just lifted her hand and the ring projected whatever she wanted it to…”  
  
She bit her lip, shuddering a bit at the memory as she slipped her hand between her thighs.  
  
“She started out simple,” Kara continued. “At first, she just kind of used the power from the ring to jerk him off… But once she realized that wasn’t cutting it… _That’s_ when things got _good!_ She made a big pair of lips, some giant, green boobs, and then she finished him off with a projection of her own pussy! It was _amazing!”_  
  
“How’d you know it was _hers?”_ Nate asked slyly, raising an eyebrow at Kara.  
  
“I’m pretty sure you can work that one out yourself,” Kara teased, giving Nate a quick kiss on the cheek. “Speaking of working things out… Think you’re almost there?”  
  
“ _Mmff…_ Almost,” Nate groaned.  
  
Kara ran her thumb in slow, gentle circles around Nate’s cockhead, teasing the sensitive, pink tip of his member to edge him closer and closer to orgasm. Nate sighed, a shiver running up his spine as his cock pulsed, releasing a thick, hot spurt of pre-cum. His arousal splattered onto Kara’s fingers, which were already nice and wet, making it even easier for her hand to glide up and down her boyfriend’s warm, thick shaft.  
  
“ _Mm-hm,_ you’re getting _really_ close now,” Kara remarked, sliding her finger along her slit. “It’s been _way_ too long since we’ve gotten a chance to do something nice and relaxing like this… I really missed you…”  
  
“I- _Nnnfff!_ I missed you too, Kara,” Nate gasped, nearly on the brink of climax.  
  
Kara beamed at him, giving his cock a gentle squeeze as she pressed her lips against his for a quick little kiss. As soon as she pulled away, she sped up again, stroking him faster and faster to drive him over the edge.  
  
“Where do you want to finish?” Kara asked, her cheeks beginning to burn red with arousal. “You can shoot it _anywhere_ you want…”  
  
“ _Ahhhh,_ Kara,” Nate grunted. “M-Mouth! Your mouth! _F-Fuck,_ lick it!”  
  
Kara was more than eager to give Nate what he wanted – it _had_ been far too long since she’d tasted him, after all. She hurried to adjust herself, sliding between his legs and pressing her lips against the tip of his manhood. Her tongue flicked back and forth along the underside of his glans, gathering up his sweet, warm arousal as it went. Nate reached down, gently grabbing hold of Kara’s head as she licked. He groaned, shivering as his hips began to buck.  
  
Kara knew Nate’s tell better than anyone, and just as he was about to cum, she parted her lips, taking the very tip of his cockhead into her mouth. Her tongue teased his pulsing hole, sending intense waves of pleasure through his body as his shaft pulsed and he released his load. Nate could only throw his head back, run his fingers through his girlfriend’s soft, blonde hair, and gasp as he squirted into her mouth.  
  
Nate gritted his teeth, his body going tense from the ecstasy coursing through him. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, shakily lifting his head to look down at Kara. She locked eyes with him, shooting back a lusty, excited, loving look that only served to intensify his orgasm. Nate cursed under his breath, shivering as his cock throbbed and pulsed, shooting rope after rope of fresh, hot cum into Kara’s waiting mouth.  
  
Kara purred around Nate’s cockhead, scooping each and every wad he spurted out right onto her tongue as he gushed into her mouth. She _slurped_ as she suckled him, noisily draining his member until it was finally spent. With a little, wet _pop,_ she pulled back, keeping her lips pursed until Nate had caught his breath and propped himself up to give her his full attention.  
  
“ _Aaaaaaahhhh…”_  
  
Kara opened wide, showing off just how much spunk Nate had given her. Her mouth was filled to the brim, and any movement from her would have likely caused all the sticky jizz she was holding to spill over. She wasn’t about to let that happen, though, and sealed her lips before tilting her head back and swallowing everything with one big _gulp._  
  
“There,” she cooed, opening her now-empty mouth for another moment. “All gone!”  
  
“ _Oh,_ man, it’s been _way_ too fucking long,” Nate sighed, leaning back as Kara scooted back up next to him. “When you get some more downtime, I’m gonna fuck you _out!”_  
  
“ _Ooh,_ I’m _definitely_ looking forward to it,” Kara squealed, nuzzling against Nate. “But… For right now, duty calls…”  
  
She groaned, rolling out of bed and grabbing her blue-and-red caped suit. She bent over, purposefully wiggling her butt at Nate to tease him before covering herself.  
  
“Oh, and by the way,” Kara began before leaving, a sly grin on her face. “Jess made me something pretty neat last time we hung out… I’ll have to bust it out next time we get some alone time…”  
  
Nate gave her a knowing nod, and with that, she left, off to meet with the rest of the Justice League and participate in whatever mission the day called for.  
  
\---  
  
It was no secret that Nate got a bit “bored” whenever Kara left him to his own devices. Up until recently, he’d been able to rely on the rest of the League’s girls to keep him company and give him something to do, so to speak. Now, though, with his recent rescue from the Sirens, the Justice League had decided it best for Nate to lay low, and so he did – literally.  
  
Nate lay on the floor, still naked and staring blankly up at the ceiling. His apartment felt strangely empty now that Kara had left, and as hard as he was, he wished he had _someone_ to alleviate the tension between his legs. He wouldn’t _have_ such an annoying urge for release, he realized, if one of the Sirens was around; any one of them would have gladly taken care of him, and he wouldn’t have had to stay in hiding for them, either.  
  
“I wonder what Harley would do to me,” Nate wondered aloud.  
  
His cock twitched at the thought, and he found his gaze wandering to his desk, where a watch sat. Kara had left it behind – along with a note, reading “ONLY FOR EMERGENCIES >:(“ taped to the face – just in case Nate needed it in her and the League’s absence. He got to his feet, strolled over the desk, whistling nonchalantly as if Kara was watching him, and drummed his fingers on the desk’s surface, contemplating his next move.  
  
The thought of Harley Quinn and her wet, warm, crazy cunt being just a button press away was definitely a tantalizing one. Nate _knew_ that the thought was also a very _dangerous_ one, of course, but any fear he may have had was overridden in part because he knew Harley would be soundly locked up and in part because choking her out with his cock was just _so_ damn tempting. The mental image he’d painted himself of Harley cuffed to her cell wall, getting even more unhinged as the back of her head smacked into the wall over and over and over again while he fucked her mouth was what settled things. Nate shrugged, grabbed the watch, hastily pulled some shorts and a tee shirt on, and pressed the teleport button.  
  
\---  
  
The Watchtower was almost unusually quiet when Nate beamed in. The entirety of the League – or at least _most_ of it – must have gone off on their latest mission. Nate was glad he was alone; having to lie his way past Wonder Woman or Black Canary probably wouldn’t have ended too well. He made his way through the station, making sure to check every so often that he really was alone as he headed for the brig.  
  
As Nate neared his destination, he started to hear some strange sounds. He couldn’t quite make it out just yet, but he wrote the noises off as Harley or some other captive throwing a tantrum. He shuddered a bit as he recalled just how uncooperative Galatea had been, and he hoped that Harley would be a bit more docile.  
  
_SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP!_  
  
The sounds got clearer as Nate neared the brig, and he was a bit confused – but still cautiously excited – when he realized that they were the telltale wet _slaps_ that could only mean Harley was in the middle of taking a cock. He hurried down the last corridor, peeking around the corner to steal a glimpse of the scene in Harley’s cell.  
  
“ _GGHHLLLKK! MMBBLLPPPHHH! HHRRMMGGHHH!!!”_  
  
Sure enough, Harley was on her knees, tears and mascara streaming down her red cheeks as globs of spit ran down her chin and splattered all over her bare tits. She was naked, except for her pale-white makeup – not that it _mattered –_ which was getting runnier and runnier by the second. The inner portions of her creamy, soft thighs were visibly wet with a positively insane amount of pussy juice, and her eyes were rolling back in her head as the woman fucking her mouth tugged on her blonde pigtails.  
  
Nate cocked an eyebrow when he fully took in the scene. He blinked a few times to be sure, but he wasn’t mistaken; Harley Quinn was on her knees, choking on about seven or so inches of girlcock, courtesy of the Justice League’s own Huntress.  
  
The Huntress – known to a _very_ trusted few by her real name, Helena Bertinelli – was one of the last women Nate would have expected to have a cock; not that he particularly expected _any_ of the League’s women to have one. She was nude, her toned body completely bare except for a pair of purple thigh-high boots, a matching pair of elbow gloves, and a pointed, purple mask. Her long, black hair swayed in time with her thrusts as she rocked her hips back and forth, pumping her shaft in and out of Harley’s wet mouth. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth hung open slightly as she gasped softly with each swing of her hips.  
  
Harley had clearly noticed Nate walk in, and her lust-glazed, rolled-back eyes lit up as soon as she saw him. She let out a wet, bubbly gurgle to try getting Helena’s attention, but only succeeded in slobbering all over the brunette heroine’s swinging balls. It wasn’t until she slapped her jailer’s firm, tensed thighs that Huntress opened her eyes, groaning in frustration.  
  
“What _is_ it, clown?” Helena sighed, slowing her thrusts. “You’d better have a good reason f- _Oh!”_  
  
Nate drew back a bit, realizing that he’d stepped into the open and had been gawking at the rough facefucking session for a few minutes now. He smiled sheepishly, bringing his hands in front of his groin to hide his excitement as Helena slowed to a stop – but kept her shaft lodged firmly in Harley’s throat.  
  
“You’re Kara’s boyfriend, right?” Huntress asked, sliding her member back a bit to let Harley breathe. “Don’t be shy, I won’t bite! Well… Not unless you _want_ me to…”  
  
She directed a playful bite toward Nate, _clacking_ her teeth together and clawing at the air before letting out a little giggle.  
  
“Sorry, I’m sure you’re surprised to see, well… _this!”_ she gestured to her crotch.  
  
“Y-Yeah,” Nate replied, feeling a twitch from between his legs.  
  
“Well, that’s just the way I’ve always been,” Huntress explained with a shrug. “I’m sure it’s just like yours, so quit being so shy and get over here! It’s nothing I haven’t seen before!”  
  
Nate blinked in surprise. He’d been expecting to find Harley alone, but the idea of double-teaming her with Huntress was even more appealing, now that he thought about it.  
  
“It doesn’t weird you out, does it?” Helena asked tentatively.  
  
“On the contrary,” Nate said, grinning as he unbuttoned his shorts. “I’m actually _really_ excited about this!”  
  
He took his place next to Harley, opposite Huntress, and tugged his shorts down to free his stiff cock. It sprang free, already leaking a bit of arousal thanks to the not-so-little surprise he’d just witnessed. Helena grinned, nodding in approval at Nate’s member as she pulled back, freeing her own from Harley’s bright-red lips.  
  
“ _PWAH! PHEW!_ I thought ya’d _never_ let me breathe, Bat Balls!” Harley gasped, coughing as she sucked down air. “Not that I’m _complainin’_ or nothin’… Just let me know next time, okay, toots? Oh, and hey, puddin’! How ya doin?”  
  
“Um… Okay, I guess?” Nate replied, still not quite sure how to properly communicate with someone so off-the-rails as Harley Quinn. “How are you?”  
  
“Never better!” Harley beamed. “These gals are _cuh-RAZY!_ They fuck my brains out every day and they think it’s a _punishment! HA!_ It’s like _heaven_ in here!”  
  
“Turns out she likes all the rough treatment,” Huntress explained, shrugging. “Who knew?”  
  
“Well, I could have told you _that,”_ Nate chuckled. “So, how about it, Harley? Want us to get rough?”  
  
Harley’s bright, blue eyes seemed to glimmer at the suggestion.  
  
“Oh, do I _ever,_ puddin’!” she beamed, clapping excitedly. “Let me get ya’s _niiice_ and sloppy first!”  
  
With that, Harley reached up, taking Huntress and Nate in her hands. She gave each of them a squeeze before she began to stroke, starting at Nate’s tip to smear his pre-cum down his shaft. With Huntress’s cock already soaked in spit, Harley slid her hand up and down her throbbing member, stopping at the tip occasionally to tease it. She leaned toward Nate, parting her lips to take him in her mouth, keeping her thumb and forefinger wrapped around his base to stroke while she slobbered all over his cock.  
  
“ _AaaaahhhhhhmmmMMMPPPHHH!”_  
  
Harley made a show of swallowing up Nate’s thick, warm shaft, slurping and moaning noisily as she ran her tongue all around his girth, coating him with drool. Nate groaned softly, reaching down to plant his hand on top of her head as she sucked, staring up at him with needy, lust-filled eyes. Harley kept jerking off Huntress, stroking her at a steady pace while she sucked Nate. She skillfully bobbed her head, but there was a sort of desperation to her movements that kept her from being _too_ good at what she was doing. She was incredibly sloppy, slobbering and drooling profusely as she sucked, leaving a trail of saliva all along Nate’s length.  
  
“ _MMMMMMPWAH!_ Your turn, Bat-Balls!”  
  
Harley moved on to Helena’s cock just as she spat Nate’s out, swallowing the already-wet girlcock in one smooth motion. She stroked Nate now, smearing her spit all over his prick and her fingers while she slurped up Huntress’s member. She bobbed her head, moving down inch by inch with each motion until she reached Helena’s base.  
  
“ _SSSCCCHHHHLLLUUUUUUURRRPPP!!!”_  
  
With a loud, drawn-out slurp, Harley slowly, messily made her way all the way back to Huntress’s cockhead, taking nearly a full ten seconds to bring her lips back to the sensitive, pink tip. Her tongue snaked out, flicking in a circle around Helena’s foreskin, drawing out soft gasps from her as her cock pulsed in response, shooting out little spurts of arousal which squirted into Harley’s mouth. Harley pulled back with a wet _plop,_ breathing heavily as she stroked both cocks, completely ignoring the slimy strands of spit hanging between her lips and Helena’s tip.  
  
Nate couldn’t help but inch forward, almost reflexively trying to get his cock back into Harley’s wet, warm mouth. He didn’t accomplish _that,_ but he did end up inadvertently touching tips with Huntress. He gasped quietly when he felt her warmth against his, but neither pulled back. Neither _wanted_ to pull back, either, when Harley moved in and pressed her lips against both of their cockheads, giving them a wet, sloppy kiss. She kept stroking, pressing Nate and Helena’s members more firmly together as she smooched their tips, licking and nibbling the sensitive, pink crowns as she squeezed and rubbed their shafts.  
  
“ _Hee-hee!_ Now kiss!” Harley giggled, pressing both cockheads together. “ _Mwah!”_  
  
Huntress groaned, her cock twitching as a thick, warm dollop of pre-cum oozed out, straight into Nate’s twitching slit. He gasped in response, pulling back just enough to squirt a thick rope of his own arousal mixed with Helena’s right back onto her wet, pink tip. Harley giggled at the sight, thoroughly pleased with herself at just how turned-on she was making the pair. She kept rubbing them together, grinding their tips against one another in slow, circular motions.  
  
Nate shuddered as his quivering cockhole rubbed against Helena’s. He could feel every little drop of pre-cum she was leaking, and he was certain she could feel his oozing out, too. It felt warm, and he couldn’t help but wonder just why he had never noticed just _how_ warm freshly-milked arousal was, considering how much the League’s girls must have squeezed out of him by now. He felt himself getting weak at the knees, so he reached out and grabbed Helena’s hands to steady himself a bit, interlocking his fingers with hers.  
  
Helena’s breaths came to her in short, shallow gasps, and her eyelids were beginning to flutter closed from the pleasant warmth coursing up her shaft and through her body. She rolled her hips, grinding against the crown of Nate’s dick as Harley teased them both together. She felt every pulse, every twitch from Nate’s member as fresh, hot, slippery arousal gushed from his opening and into hers. She whimpered softly as she felt herself throb powerfully just before squirting out a big, fat glob of her own pre.  
  
Harley squealed giddily at the sight. She watched a thick bulge squeeze a few inches down Huntress’s shaft, stop, and then shoot right back up and into Nate’s cock. The ecstatic moans from both, coupled with the shaking of their knees, told her that it must have felt _incredible_ to shoot pre-cum into each other’s holes. Her mouth watered at the thought, and the temptation of sucking all that fresh arousal out ended up being too much for her to resist. She opened wide, directed _both_ cocks toward her mouth, and moved in, attempting to suck both at once.  
  
“ _HHHHMMBBBBGGGGHHHH!!!”_  
  
Harley’s eyes crossed comically, and her cheeks bulged as she realized almost immediately that two cocks at once was just a bit too much for her. Still, she _tried_ to suck them, awkwardly forcing herself forward just an inch or two before pulling back, leaving _just_ the tips in her mouth, her lips wrapped firmly around the slick, twitching, pink heads. She sucked as hard as she could, _slurping_ noisily and giving as much attention as she could to both cockheads at once as she tried to drain the pre-cum from them like straws. She flicked her tongue along Huntress’s wet, twitching slit, prodding at it for a few seconds before remembering that she’d just squirted her arousal back into Nate.  
  
Harley turned her full attention to Nate’s cockhead, only barely able to keep Helena’s tip tucked away in her cheek, which was bulging uncomfortably. She ignored the way her face was stretching and pushed the very tip of her tongue into Nate’s winking cockhole, teasing the entrance as she began to suck. She savored the sweet taste of what little pre-cum still clung to the tip of his cock, and purred happily as he moaned in response to the gentle tongue-fucking his urethra was getting. Suddenly, with a loud, drawn-out _slurp,_ Harley started sucking, hollowing her cheeks as she drained Helena’s and Nate’s arousal from deep inside Nate’s shaft. He gasped and shivered, squeezing Helena’s hands tightly as Harley sucked and sucked, draining the warm, sweet, leftover pre from his urethra.  
  
Helena groaned as her cock slipped free from Harley’s lips. It swung out, the tip dragging along her cheek and leaving a smear of spit and arousal as it went. Harley whined softly, a bit disappointed that she couldn’t suck both cocks off at once, but kept Nate’s cockhead sealed firmly between her lips as she sucked out the very last of his and Helena’s pre-cum. With a _pop,_ she released him, letting his shaft spring free before grabbing hold of him and Helena again. She pouted a bit, still unhappy that she couldn’t take both at once as she pressed the tips back together and got back to stroking, deciding to cut her losses and finish the pair off for now.  
  
Nate and Helena both gasped and moaned almost in tandem, their bodies beginning to tense as Harley alternated between stroking and sucking them both. Their cocks spat out thick, slippery beads of pre-cum onto each other and into Harley’s mouth as they inched closer and closer to a simultaneous climax. Nate reached out, grabbing hold of Huntress’s soft, busty breasts as he peaked, letting out a groan and staring into her dark-blue eyes. She stared right back, whimpering softly as she bit her lip and reached around to grab Nate’s rear, squeezing it just as he tensed up and went over the edge.  
  
Harley had _just_ gotten Nate’s tip out of her mouth when he started cumming. Thick, hot ropes of jizz sprayed from his quickly-winking slit and splattered all over Harley’s face. She opened her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out to catch what she could as she eagerly jerked Nate through his climax. Sticky wads of cum splashed onto her cheeks, across her forehead, and into her mouth as she stroked, purring happily all the while.  
  
Helena let out a yelp, shivering as her cock began to pulse just seconds after Nate reached climax. She squeezed Nate’s rear tightly, cupping his butt as she hung on to him to ride out her orgasm. She squirted hard as her shaft throbbed powerfully, spewing fat, heavy strands of spunk onto Harley’s face, catching her off-guard while she focused on Nate. Harley let out a surprised squeak – which ended up as more of a gurgle, thanks to her mouthful of cum – as Huntress’s load splashed across her face. She ended up having to squeeze her right eye shut when a big, fat wad of spunk spurted into it, but most of Helena’s load ended up either on her cheeks or in her mouth.  
  
By the time Nate and Helena had finished cumming, Harley was an absolute mess. Strands of cum clung to her hair, her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, and her eye, and she gargled a big mouthful of the rich, white cream as she released the cocks in her hands. Tilting her head back and holding her mouth open, Harley swished her tongue around, stirring up the already-bubbling jizz in her mouth before sealing her lips and downing it all with one big _gulp._ She opened back up, proudly sticking her tongue out to show that she’d swallowed everything. With a weak, lusty giggle, she wiped her eye clean with one hand, licking the cum from her fingers, and reached between her legs with the other, toying with her sopping-wet cunt as Nate and Helena recovered from their orgasms.  
  
Helena was gasping for breath, shuddering and panting as her cock softened up. She had clearly just cum harder than she had in a _long_ time, and Harley’s sticky face was proof. Nate was similarly exhausted, breathing heavily while his shaft began to shrink back down. He caught Helena as she stumbled forward, letting her hang on to his butt to support herself a bit as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She froze, staring at him, her face inches from his. They stayed like that for a while, completely oblivious to everything but the depth of each other’s eyes and the feeling of each other’s warm breath – they even ignored the wet, sloppy noises and moans coming from Harley as she stuffed her fist into her dripping-wet cunt.  
  
“I’m really glad you showed up,” Helena said, her voice a shaky sigh full of lust. “I was _hoping_ you would… I can’t tell how many times I got off to the Watchtower footage of you, and actually being able to _do_ this with you is… It’s something else!”  
  
Nate’s cheeks reddened a bit.  
  
“Well, that’s good to- _MMPH!”_  
  
He didn’t get to finish. Helena moved forward, bringing one hand from his rear up to his face to caress his cheek as she pressed her lips to his. Nate’s surprise lasted only a moment – he should have seen this coming, considering his relationship with the rest of the League, after all – and after a second or two, he was returning Huntress’s needy kiss, stroking her cheek and squeezing one of her big, soft breasts.  
  
“F-F-Fuckin’ get a r _oooohhhh_ m, lovebirds!” Harley gasped, working her fingers in and out of her twitching, gaping sex like a piston. “Y-Ya b-b-better _hhhhuuuuuuhhhh_ … hurry up and f-fuck me!”  
  
Nate and Helena continued to ignore Harley, even as she fisted herself past the point of no return. They kept kissing, their tongues intertwining and their soft moans as they groped each other drowning out the sounds of Harley’s sloppy climax. Not even the feeling of warm squirt on their ankles could take their focus off of each other. They each reached down at nearly the same time, cupping each other’s freshly-emptied balls. They fondled each other, their tongues beginning to vie for dominance as they stiffened back up and got more and more excited.  
  
Harley was getting more and more impatient. She didn’t want to _watch;_ she wanted to get fucked _hard,_ and she wanted to get fucked _now._ She wanted someone to pin her down, choke her, and fuck her stupid. For now, though, she could only force her trembling body right back to the edge of orgasm as she watched Nate and Huntress making out. She bit her lip to keep herself from complaining – and screaming – as she came again, forcing eight fingers into her pussy as she squirted all over the floor.  
  
Nate and Helena pulled away from each other after a while, reluctantly breaking their kiss to move on after their cocks had completely hardened. Helena’s lips were still parted slightly, as if she was about to move in for another kiss, and she stared into Nate’s eyes as her fingers slid away from his pouch and up the underside of his shaft. Her fingertips lingered for a moment at his tip, which she gently rubbed for a moment before pulling her hand away completely.  
  
Nate released Helena’s balls almost nervously, slowly dragging his fingers along the smooth, silky skin of her big, tight pouch and up toward the base of her shaft. He hesitated for just a moment before grabbing hold, giving her member a gentle squeeze to get a feel for it. Helena gasped softly in response, her cock throbbing as a warm dollop of pre-cum oozed from her tip and ran down her shaft. Nate didn’t stroke her, but he did fondle her, curious at how similar she felt to himself but how strangely different it was at the same time to hold someone else’s cock in his hand. He let her warm, slippery arousal dribble over his fingers. He pulled his hand away after a while, almost reluctantly letting go of the hot, throbbing rod of girl-meat as he and Helena both turned their attention to Harley.  
  
“Oh, are ya _finally_ ready to give little ol’ me some attention, puddin’s?”  
  
Harley lay on her back holding her ankles behind her ears, her arousal-induced blush visible even through her runny, cum-smudged makeup. She was panting heavily and glaring at Nate and Huntress, her eyes narrowed in a frustrated, impatient stare. Her pussy was spread wide, stretched out by her lust-crazed fisting, and fresh, sticky girl-cum and arousal oozed from the twitching hole. Nate and Helena glanced at each other, then down at Harley, then back at each other, nodding.  
  
“ _WELL?”_ Harley yelled, pouting. “What’s a girl gotta do to get her brains fucked out around here?!”  
  
Huntress moved into position with such fluidity and grace that Harley almost didn’t realize what had happened until she was resting snugly in the heroine’s lap. Nate cocked an eyebrow, grinning at the fact that he had nearly forgotten about Huntress’s role as one of Gotham’s most feared vigilantes thanks to the fact he’d just shared a mind-blowing orgasm with her. He shook of his momentary surprise, getting into position on his knees in front of Harley, grabbing onto her soft thighs as he rested his cock on top of Helena’s, grabbing hold of both of them and guiding them together toward Harley’s gaped opening.  
  
Helena reached around, her fingers brushing against Nate’s as she helped him guide both of their cocks into Harley’s pussy. Nate gasped sharply, then held his breath as he and Helena began to penetrate Harley. He could feel her cock pulsing against his, and he could feel the warmth of her heavy, churning balls as his pouch rested on top of hers. Even with his and Helena’s cocks pressed together, Harley’s cunt was almost perfectly accommodating. She was _just_ tight enough to snugly squeeze both Nate and Helena, but she was still loose enough for them both to slide inside without issue.  
  
Harley squealed excitedly as both cocks slipped into her wet, gaped cunny. She could feel them settling into her folds, rubbing against her warm, soaked walls as they sank deeper and deeper into her. Nate groaned, readjusting himself so he could lie on top of Harley and rest his head on her shoulder. Helena understood what he wanted, and she sat up a bit so she could kiss him, moaning softly against him as they both bottomed out. She wrapped her arm around Harley’s neck, locking her in a firm chokehold just before she started thrusting with Nate.  
  
Helena took charge, setting a rhythm for Nate by pulling her hips back, letting him slide his cock back along hers, and then thrusting back into Harley. He caught on soon enough, and before long, the pair was fucking Harley almost perfectly in tandem, their shafts gliding over each other, slick with arousal and tingling with each other’s warmth. Their balls _slapped_ against each other, quickly becoming wet and sticky with the combined juices that soon began to flow out of Harley’s cunt.  
  
Harley was having the time of her life. Her tongue flopped out and her eyes crossed, and she was grunting dumbly as Nate’s and Helena’s thrusts intensified. Each shared stroke of the two cocks inside her stretched-out pussy sent a mind-numbing jolt up her spine into her lust-addled brain. Little spurts of arousal squirted from her sex every so often, and her legs, still held firmly behind her head, were beginning to twitch as the pleasure burning away inside her built and built and built. She could barely breathe, and the lack of oxygen to her brain was making her lightheaded, just the way she liked to fuck. In Harley’s mind, if she could still think, it wasn’t a good lay, but right now, _this_ was definitely good for her.  
  
Nate had never felt anything quite like he was feeling right now. He’d been involved in his fair share of threesomes before, of course, but nothing like _this._ The feeling of Helena’s cock gliding along his own was intense, and the way the twitches and pulses of his own member were nearly synchronized with hers only served to amplify the pleasure he felt. He could feel every gush of pre-cum she was squirting out inside Harley, and he could tell that his was mingling with hers, mixing into a warm, wet, slipperiness that helped to lubricate both of their shafts, letting them fuck away to their hearts’ content.  
  
Helena kept her eyes closed, basking in the pure bliss she felt as she rocked her hips and ran her tongue around inside Nate’s mouth. With his shaft rubbing against hers inside Harley, it was almost like she was fucking _him,_ too. The thought was an exciting one, she had to admit, and her already-pink cheeks only brightened as she felt a fresh rush of warmth dribble onto her cock, a sure sign that Nate’s cute little slit was oozing pre. She could tell that he was nearing his limit – she was, too, after all – and if the wordless noises Harley was making were any indication, she was about to cum as well.  
  
Harley sputtered and gagged, drool running down her cummy chin as she went over the edge. Her toes curled, and her legs splayed out in the air as she lost her grip, her arms going limp at her sides as she coughed, gasping for air. Her crossed eyes rolled back as she squirted, a fine mist of quim spraying into the air as Nate and Helena pounded away at her, moving faster and faster until they both reached climax together.  
  
A drawn-out, wordless moan was shared between the two as they both bottomed out, pushing their cocks as deep into Harley’s pussy as they could. Their pouches, pressed firmly against each other, went taut as they came, squirting their loads straight into Harley’s womb. Nate was practically whimpering from the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his body. Hot, thick bursts of cum boiled up his shaft and sprayed into Harley’s sex, but he could also feel Helena’s shots spewing out at the same time, and that feeling – the feeling of cumming, _releasing_ himself together with her – was so raw, so overpowering, that he almost couldn’t stand it.  
  
The only thing keeping Helena from screaming in pure ecstasy was Nate’s tongue pressing against her own. Her hips bucked and she thrust herself against Nate as she drained herself in tandem with him, squirting powerfully into an increasingly-limp Harley. By the time she was finished – and she remembered to release her grip – Harley had already passed out, a blissed-out, stupid grin stretched across her lips as she lay limp and unconscious with her tongue hanging out.  
  
Nate shuddered as he broke his kiss with Helena, slowly, gingerly pulling his hips back to reveal his cum-sticky, quim-soaked shaft. Helena pulled out after him, completely unplugging Harley’s freshly-fucked hole to let her and Nate’s shared load ooze out. It was impossible to tell whose jizz was coating whose cock, but neither really cared; they were too wrapped up in their own lust to possibly care about cleaning up, anyway. Instead, they simply repositioned Harley; Nate held her up by her limp arms and Helena grabbed hold of her thighs.  
  
The two groaned as they pushed right back into Harley. Nate took her mouth, effortlessly sliding his sticky, slimy cock down her throat while Helena plunged back into her spunk-drooling fuckhole for sloppy seconds. Wet, sticky _slaps_ filled the cell before long, and as Harley dangled, useless and unconscious between them, Nate and Helena couldn’t help but share an exhausted, weak smile, truly happy to be sharing this moment. They came together one last time, Nate’s thick load bubbling out of Harley’s mouth and nose as Helena’s gushed into her already-full cunt, splattering out around her pulsing shaft.  
  
As she buried herself in Harley’s pussy one last time, grunting with exertion as orgasm wracked her body again, Helena couldn’t help but look forward to having a bit of private time with Nate.


End file.
